Doncella y duende
by Dryadeh
Summary: Pansy acaba de romper con Draco y siente que es el fin del mundo, hasta que una conversación con Lunática Lovegood le hace cambiar de opinión. Respuesta a la petición de Learilla en un Reto del Foro WS.


Este fic responde al reto de _Learilla _en el Reto **"Te reto a...**". Me pidió un fic con una Pansy rota que se cruza con Luna Lovegood por el camino. No es femslash, o al menos no explícito, pero supongo que se puede interpretar a gusto del lector. Transcurre durante DH, y hay algún spoilercillo del libro por ahí.

**Advertencia**: Fic cutre sin remedio (empezando por el titulo). El que avisa no es traidor.

* * *

**Doncella y duende**

Draco y ella nunca habían tenido una relación demasiado convencional. Habían ido juntos al baile del Torneo de los tres Magos y desde entonces, todos (ellos mismos incluidos) daban por sentado que estaban juntos. Sin embargo, Draco Malfoy no era una persona con la que fuera fácil relacionarse. Rara vez le contaba a Pansy en qué andaba metido o a dónde iba y le dejó muy claro que no tenía derecho a exigirle respuestas. Marcaba su espacio celosamente y en honor a la verdad, no mostraba demasiado interés en ella. Compartían pupitre a veces o espacio en la mesa de Slytherin pero rara vez buscaba su compañía.

Ese año, si era posible, se había vuelto más huraño y solitario aún que el anterior. Apenas hablaba con nadie y parecía perpetuamente tenso y ojeroso.

Una día Pansy le encontró en su Sala Común al mediodía, cuando todos estaban en el Gran Comedor. Draco estaba sentado en un sillón verde botella, observando la chimenea en la que ardía un fuego mágico. Tenía mal aspecto y en su rostro se dibujaba una expresión tormentosa que le fluía a los ojos. Violentos sentimientos parecían arremolinarse dentro de él.

Pansy creía adivinar que le sucedía esa vez. Había tenido Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras una hora atrás y Carrow le había obligado a torturar a una de sus compañeras, esa tonta de Parvati Patil. Draco lo había hecho después de cierta vacilación y cuando Carrow le permitió parar, hubiera sido difícil establecer cual de los dos había sido el torturado, si Patil y él mismo. Después se había largado a toda prisa del aula sin hablar con nadie.

Siempre reaccionaba de la misma manera cuando le obligaban a utilizar un _Cruciatus_ o incluso cuando presenciaba cómo otros lo utilizaban. Sudaba en frío, temblaba y tenía una expresión de profundo malestar.

Aunque Pansy no lo comprendía (no había tenido que echarle un _Cruciatus_ a nadie todavía, pero no creía que fuera tan difícil torturar un poco a gente que se lo merecía), quería que Draco se sintiera mejor. Por eso, se sentó en el reposabrazos y le cubrió una mano con la suya.

Él no se movió, ni dio ninguna muestra de reconocer su presencia. Permaneció estático, con la vista fija en las llamas de la chimenea, si acaso más rígido. Pansy no lo interpretó como un gesto de rechazo, así que se inclinó sobre él y lo besó en una mejilla. Como Draco continuara inmóvil, se acercó un poco más y esta vez depositó un beso en sus labios. Él se apartó en el acto y le dirigió una mirada de desdén que la hizo retroceder como si la hubiera abofeteado.

—Ahora no—dijo él con voz fría.

—¿Ahora _no_? —repitió ella con incredulidad y enfado. Estaba harta de que Draco la apartara de su lado —¿Y cuándo _sí_? ¿Nunca?

—Por fin lo vas captando, Pansy —replicó Draco sin molestarse en mirarla.

Si hubiera habido alguna malicia en su voz, quizás se hubiera sentido ofendida, pero no tan dolida. Sin embargo, su tono era neutro, tranquilo, sin especial intención de dañarla para que le dejara en paz, sino con el fin de constatarle un hecho, y eso fue precisamente lo que hizo que se sintiera tan humillada.

Una persona podía negarse a ver la realidad durante mucho tiempo. Podía ignorar los detalles dolorosos y justificar los desplantes, ("_No lo hizo a propósito_", "_Tiene mucho estrés_", "_No se siente bien"_), hacer a un lado todos los molestos calambres de certeza y ver las cosas como las quiere ver. Pero todo el mundo tenía un límite, incluso ella.

No estaba jugando a tratarla mal para que ella le dejara en paz un rato, era algo más grande, más definitivo. Era su manera de decirle "_Se acabó_".

Estupefacta y herida, Pansy se levantó y se marchó a toda prisa de la Sala Común de Slytherin. Salió de las mazmorras sin detenerse y vagó por varios pasillos, tratando de buscar un lugar donde poder detenerse a pensar, en la intimidad.

De alguna manera dio con un pequeño jardín interior del castillo. Recordaba haber pasado por él alguna vez, pero probablemente no hubiera sido capaz de volver a encontrarlo. Se sentó en un soportal, alisó su túnica y se rodeó las rodillas con los brazos.

Después empezó a llorar de pura rabia e indignación. Ese maldito desagradecido de Draco Malfoy la había dejado como quien desecha una túnica vieja, después de todo el tiempo que ella le había dado. Después de todo lo que lo había cuidado y se había preocupado por él.

Se sentía utilizada y despreciada. Tonta, por no habérselo visto venir. O quizás sí lo había hecho, pero había enterrado esa sensación en lo más hondo de su psique, en un rincón donde no le pudiera molestar.

Lo más doloroso era la sensación de que nunca le había importado en realidad. ¿O acaso podría alguien deshacerse así de una persona por la que hubiera sentido algo? Nunca había sido especialmente cariñoso y detallista con ella, por mucho que su madre le dijera que "los hombres eran así". Además, no quería una relación como la de sus padres: dos extraños que cohabitaban en el mismo hogar pero hacían vidas por lo demás separadas. Por eso Pansy se había esforzado tanto por agradar a Draco, por demostrar a todos que él era suyo, por convertirse en alguien de quién pudiera presumir. Lo había intentando con tanto ahínco que ya ni siquiera estaba segura de quién era ella. ¿Realmente le divertía meterse con los sangre sucia o sólo lo hacía para impresionarle? ¿Le gustaba el pato a la naranja o sólo decía que era su plato favorito porque eran también el de él? ¿Quería verdaderamente convertirse en mortífaga más adelante o únicamente lo deseaba para que Draco se sintiera orgulloso de ella?

Quizás otra persona hubiera buscado consuelo en alguien, pero Pansy sentía que no había nadie a quien se lo pudiera contar. ¿Millicent Bulstrode? ¿Daphnee Greengrass? Se sentiría humillada si supieran cómo la había tratado Draco, y escribirle a su madre estaba descartado. Ella la reprendería, le echaría la culpa y le exigiría que hiciera lo que fuera necesario para volver con él. Un matrimonio entre los dos era algo que ambas familias daban por sentado desde que eran niños, no podía perder una oportunidad así.

Hundida en sus pensamientos, a Pansy le costó escuchar un canturreo lejano. Se irguió y se limpió las lágrimas rápidamente con el dorso de la mano, atenta al sonido.

Alguien se acercaba entonando una canción en voz tan baja que su letra era ininteligible para Pansy. Sin embargo, al cabo de unos segundos pudo ver a una muchacha caminando por el pasillo porticado en el que estaba sentada la Slytherin. Era una niña de pelo largo y rubio, delgaducha y desgarbada, que trotaba alegremente. Esa loca de Lunática algo. Se detuvo en seco al verla, parpadeó un par de veces como si estuviera sorprendida y finalmente ladeó el rostro, analizándola.

Pansy lamentó interiormente no haberse limpiado mejor las lágrimas. Aún notaba las pestañas y las mejillas húmedas, y los ojos arrasados.

—¿Por qué lloras? —dijo la chica —¿Se te metió una larva invisible? Normalmente producen jaqueca pero hay personas a las que les dan ganas de llorar.

Punto uno: ¿qué hacía esa chalada hablándole? Y dos: ¿qué narices era una larva invisible? Pansy sentía que nada podía irle peor ese día. No le bastaba con que su novio hubiera roto con ella para que ahora encima tuviera que encontrarse con una Ravenclaw majara.

—Seguro que es eso, Lunática, una larva invisible —respondió, con tono despectivo —¿Sabes? Hay gente que tiene problemas _reales_ y no… —suspiró y apartó la vista de ella, irritada —Tú cómo vas a saberlo. En tu mundo hay cosas como larvas gigantes y snorklack de cuernos arrugados que hacen cosquillas en los pies o algo por el estilo.

Se planteó brevemente el irse a otro lugar, pero acabó rechazando la idea. Era esa loca la que debía largarse, no pensaba dejar que una chusma así la echara de allí también. Sin embargo, Lunática no pareció darse por aludida y se sentó en el escalón al lado de Pansy. Ella puso toda la distancia posible entre ambas y la miró desconcertada.

—Los snorklack no hacen cosquillas en los pies —corrigió Luna con suavidad —¿Por qué lloras?

—Por culpa de una larva invisible, ¿a ti qué te importa? —contestó la morena, malhumorada.

—No me importa —respondió la rubia con tono suave y sincero. Pansy parpadeó, perpleja —Sólo siento curiosidad —añadió, tranquilamente.

Nadie le había hablado nunca de esa manera. Pansy estaba acostumbrada a que la gente de su entorno se desviviera por ella o cuando menos la trataran con respeto pero ahora una completa desconocida le había explicado con toda tranquilidad que no le importaba su sufrimiento y que únicamente se interesaba por ello para saciar su curiosidad. La idea en sí la dejó tan atónita, que ni siquiera fue capaz de enfadarse debidamente.

—Mira, Lunática, quiero estar sola así que lárgate a buscar mariposas mágicas o esas cosas que hagas en tu tiempo libre, y déjame en paz —farfulló finalmente.

La niña la miró fijamente con sus enormes ojos. Estaban ligeramente más separados de lo normal y parecía que se iban a salir de sus cuencas en cualquier momento, revelando todo el azul cielo de su iris. Era una chica extraña, se dijo Pansy, parecía un duende, con esos ojos tan grandes y el cabello tan rubio, casi transparente.

Lunática se levantó al fin y se puso en pie con tranquilidad, en absoluto ofendida por las palabras de la Slytherin. Se dio media vuelta y pareció que iba a marcharse, pero se detuvo de pronto.

—Deberías hablar con alguien —sugirió Luna dulcemente —A mí me hace sentir mejor.

Pansy ya estaba más que irritada y dispuesta a despedirla con cajas destempladas, y sin embargo, algo en la manera de hablar de la Ravenclaw la afectó. Sus palabras tuvieron el mismo efecto que una taza de chocolate caliente bajando por su garganta. Consuelo y serenidad.

Hasta tuvo fuerzas suficientes para soltar un bufido desdeñoso para sí misma.

—Hablar —repitió, con ironía —La gente como yo no puede hablar de ciertas cosas con nadie.

—¿Por qué?

—Por miles de razones —especificó Pansy. Hubiera querido sonar más animosa para hacerle saber que seguía siendo mal recibida, pero se sentía bastante cansada y, en el fondo, necesitaba que alguien la escuchara. Esa pirada era mejor opción que cualquier otra persona. A nadie le interesaría lo que pudiera contar y a Pansy le traía sin cuidado lo que fuera a pensar de ella —Hay un chico, ¿vale?

—Tu novio —aventuró Luna.

—Ya no —suspiró Pansy, bajando la cabeza. Notaba sus pestañas, largas y rizadas, salpicadas de humedad —Ese es el problema.

Luna guardó silencio unos instantes, después, se sentó de nuevo junto a la morena. Sus ojos la miraban con tristeza.

—¿Era bueno contigo? —preguntó.

Por un segundo a Pansy se le pasó por la cabeza que Lunática sabía perfectamente de quién estaban hablando. No es que fuera un secreto que era la novia de Malfoy, pero la Ravenclaw estaba en la luna y no parecía de ser de las que se interesaban por los cotilleos. De cualquier modo, ¿qué importaba ya? Pronto todos lo sabrían.

—Bueno… no —reconoció.

—Pues entonces, estarás mejor así —repuso Luna con naturalidad.

Pansy alzó las cejas. Lunática hablaba de ello como si fuera muy sencillo. Y en realidad… Por un momento se imaginó cómo sería su vida a partir de ahora. Su madre se enfadaría con ella, claro, pero no podría hacer nada más, y ya no tendría que vivir esforzándose continuamente por atraer el interés de Draco o por ocultar a los demás cómo les iban las cosas. Sería _libre_.

Miró a la Ravenclaw y ella le sonrió como si supiera exactamente lo que estaba pensando. Luego se levantó y el aire llevó hasta Pansy su olor a cerveza rancia y pólvora. Se dio cuenta de que se sentía incomprensiblemente mejor, calmada y dueña de si misma. Incluso…aliviada, y debía reconocer era gracias a la surrealista conversación con la alumna más loca de todo el colegio.

Pero a Pansy Parkinson no le gustaba deberle nada a nadie.

—Lovegood —la llamó, poniéndose en pie. Al parecer, en el fondo sí que sabía su nombre.

Luna se volvió hacia ella, risueña.

—¿Si?

—No vuelvas a casa por Navidad —le aconsejó Pansy en tono perentorio.

Quizás no fuera una mortífaga ni la mejor de su promoción, pero Pansy sabía algunas cosas. Era mucho más de lo que todos pensaban y por el modo en que Lovegood la miró, le hizo sentir que ella lo sabía.

—Siempre voy a casa en Navidades —respondió Luna con tono sereno.

Después se volvió y continuó su camino sin ninguna prisa, y Pansy se dio cuenta que, esa niña con aspecto de duende, misteriosa, extraña y a la vez sabia, sabía que en el momento en que pusiera un pie fuera de Hogwarts los mortífagos la capturarían para extorsionar a su padre. Y sin embargo lo haría.

Ella permaneció parada hasta que la vio desaparecer al fondo del pasillo. Entonces se dio media vuelta y regresó a la casa de Salazar Slytherin con la cabeza bien alta. Nunca pensó que pudiera tener algo en común con Lunática Lovegood, pero ahora sabía que clase de persona era en realidad.

_De las que no se escondían. _

_

* * *

_Creo que no valgo para escribir algo a partir de X condiciones, porque esto fue todo lo que se me ocurrió y después de darle catorce mil vueltas, así ha quedado. Cuando acabé no sabía que titulo ponerle asi que de mi paja mental salió _"Doncella y duende"_ y es obvio que personaje es cual. Intenté retratar un poco a Pansy como yo la veo, y fue divertido imaginar cómo sería su interacción con Lunita, así que hasta aquí me dio la cabeza. Si alguien lo ha leído hasta el final (cosa que dudo) le agradecería un review aunque fuera para recomendar cosas mejores que escribir en la que gastar mi tiempo libre.

Con cariño, **Dry**.


End file.
